Specialty Shops and Services
From time to time someone on the Forest Estates listserv mentions special shops that others might be interested. Here are a few. Cake and Candy Baking Supplies The Little Bitts Shop Bob and Ann Schilke 11244 Triangle Lane Wheaton, MD 20902 (301) 933-2733 Customer Recommendation(s): ++++A comprehensive selection of cake and candy supplies, a gazillion different cookie cutters, and many boxes of pre-made sugar flowers. It also offers classes for all levels, including: Basic Cake Decorating; How to Price Cakes; Construct Tiered Cakes; Make Gelatin Flowers and Bows; Airbrush Techniques; and more! Consignment Shops Dollhouses and Miniatures Once Upon a Time 120 Church Street, NE Vienna, VA (703) 255-3285 www.uponatime.com A great toy and miniatures shop. Furniture Little Homestead Rockville, MD www.littlehomestead.com Customer Recommendation(s): ++++I heartily recommend Little Homestead in Rockville. Owned by two really nice guys who sell some of the most beautiful hand made furniture I've seen. Most of the stuff is made in New England. All of their stuff is made in the US. It is hard wood and not veneer, so the price is a bit higher. But the quality is wonderful. Small shop, only a few items in the showroom, but they have huge books of stuff you can order, and you can get exactly what you want. Great selection of kids' items. Their website does not do their selection justice, you really have to go in person to see everything they carry. Furniture Repair Gary Simpson 1019 Taft Street Rockville, MD 20850 (301) 424-5011 Customer Recommendation(s): ++++We have used Gary Simpson on Taft Street in Rockville for repair/refinishing. (7/7/2010) Customer Recommendation(s): ++++I have used Gary Simpson too, and he was fine. (7/10/2010) Antonio Martinez Rockville, MD 301-770-3939 Estimates are free. He lives on Tilton. Musical Instruments Chuck Levin's Washington Music Center 11151 Veirs Mill Road Wheaton, MD 20902 301-946-8808 sales@chucklevins.com chucklevins.com **** I took a poll of FECA members for where to rent musical instruments for school. I got back 4 votes for Chuck Levins and 2 votes for Dale Music. (9/11/13) Passport Photos Ritz Photo over near Trader Joe’s - CLOSED Fed-Ex/Kinko down on East-West at Colesville UPS Store in Four Corners Piano Tuning Piano Expectations (703)657-9404 www.pianoexpectations.com Customer Recommendation(s): ++++If you are looking for a reasonably priced but knowledgable piano tuner, I would use Ashley Turner - owner of Piano expectations. She has tuned my piano and many of my friends. Steve Eardley (301) 593-5590 nameanytune@yahoo.com Customer Recommendation(s): ++++For the past several years my brother Steve from Santa Fe has been tuning pianos in the neighborhood when he comes to town for the Holidays. Anyone who is interested in a professional (over 30 years experience), reasonably priced piano tuning ($95), just let us know. He also does expert repairs. For those neighbors who had theirs tuned in the last couple years and would like a follow-up visit, I have started to schedule Steve's appointments for those as well. Thanks. Brian Eardley, Dublin Drive Shoe and Luggage Repair Bethesda Shoe & Luggage Repair, Inc. 7900 Old Georgetown Road Bethesda, MD 20814 (301) 654-1866 Alex's Dry Cleaning and Shoe Repair 11409 Amherst Avenue Wheaton, MD 20902 (301) 946-6296 Arinas Shoe Repair 8207 Fenton Street Silver Spring, MD 20910 Customer Recommendation(s): ++++Arina's Shoe and Leather Repair...is very good. The proprietor is a bit gruff but he is a real craftsman and does very high quality work for a fair price. It is good to call first before picking up repaired items, and to expect it may take a day or two extra beyond the estimated completion date provided. I have always been entirely satisfied with the work he has done. Hakky Shoe Repair Lake Forest Mall Gaithersburg, MD Kensington Shoe Repair 3772 Howard Avenue Kensington, MD Toys Fun & Games CLOSED Olney Toys 3122 Olney-Sandy Spring Road Olney Md, 20832 (301) 260-9130 http://olneytoys.net/ Customer Recommendation(s): ++++If you are looking for a local toystore to replace Fun & Games, the Olney Toy Store is great. Many of the same items and F&G. Category:Piano Tuning and Repair Category:Bicycle Repairs